Let's See How Far We've Come
by Cass's Scribe
Summary: So, my story starts when I'm 15, and trust me it's not for the faint of Bloody quidditch accidents, cheating, and fights turned my 5th year upside So hear it goes, and brace yourselves, buckle your seat belt, it's going to be a bumpy Next-Next This story is deticated to my two friends, Lia and
1. The event on the express

Hi, I'm Cass and this is my story. Don't ask me what I'm doing because I have no idea. People always ask me that, and I'm never really sure. If you want to hear my tragically embarrassing story, you might want to know who I am.

Well, my full name is Cassandra Angela Weasley and I'm 15 years old. My dad is Louis Weasley, and my mom ditched him when I was 3. I have 2 little sister, Holly who is a 14 year old blonde beauty, and Ava who is a certified genius, I mean she is 13 and takes my transfiguration class with me. I live and breathe quidditch. My BFF Miri Wood and I together make up the ultimate beating machine. I think we've been scouted by 7 professional quidditch teams or something. Mi, as I call her, has been my best friend/ cousin since before I can remember, yeah, she's also my cousin.

So, my story starts when I'm 15, and trust me it's not for the faint of heart. Bloody quidditch accidents, cheating, and fights turned my 5th year upside down. So hear it goes, and brace yourselves, buckle your seat belt, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

_September 1, 2050 Platform 9 ¾ _

"Dad its okay," I said, "You won't get called first semester again, Auntie Dom said Mi had really matured and that she could definitely watch over me this year, or every year, until I mature."

"Cass don't walk away from now,"

I turned back. His blond hair had started to slowly turn gray. He looked stressed and tired. Where had my fun loving, cool, carefree dad gone?

"Cassandra, look at me, I trust you." My father almost pleaded, grabbing my attention back to the real world, "Don't let me down."

I gave him one last hug and ran down the to meet Mi. She was giving her mom one last hug while her dad was loading her last trunk onto the train. She really had changed. She no longer looked awkward, but she looked mature. Her long, blonde hair had grown out and she had new clothes. She had a new confidence radiating around her, and I almost, almost thought she was someone else.

Today I was wearing a new outfit, and my brown hair was tied back in a braid and I was trying to look effortlessly beautiful, but I don't really think it was working.

"Don't' look now," Miri whispered, "but She's coming,"

"She" is Calliope Lee. Calliope or Callie as she is known by her idiotic Slytherin cronies, is what I like to call my nemesis, is mucus brained, hair twirling, boy dumping, idiot. She was a total air head with the extra hair to take the place of where her brain should be.

"Hey Girls, I how are you, I missed making you feel like total loser all summer." Callie said as she twirled her hair.

I wanted to scream.

She made me that way all the time. I always wanted to. It was hard not to bind with the body bind that very moment.

The IT happened.

It was a moment that would remain in my history.

Callie but as she slowly turned she spilled something on the floor. Something I didn't notice until I slipped and I didn't even comprehend that until a pair of strong arms caught me from underneath. This is where it gets bad, not that it wasn't bad before but it gets worse. Of all the boys with strong arms it's him. It's Bryson Finnegan.

Quickly I scramble out of his arms and got a sure footing on the platform.

"What was that for?" I almost screamed, "Why? I could have caught myself!"

"That's just the way things are." He replied softly, "If a guy sees a damsel in distress, especially a pretty one, he has to save her."

I should have been honored. All the girls in my year were desperately in love with him. He has blonde hair that always looked windblown, brown eyes girls melted at the sight of and he was the best chaser since, James Sirius Potter. Get my point?

Miri squeaked. As I looked over I saw my least favorite cousins Kaylee and Eira. They were almost as bad as Callie. Almost. I glared at them as they came up to us.

"Bryson, that was so heroic! Can you believe it Eira? Too bad he had to waste this act on our loser of a cousin."

"Well, she must not be that bad if she's your cousin, Kaylee."

I left to get on the train before I puked. Miri and I went to find Stella, Jess, and Brook. They were incoming 7th years and they were who Miri and went to with trouble that we couldn't solve ourselves. This was a problem. And we couldn't solve it.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Stella greeted us.

"Terrible, you?"

"Why are you so upset, I thought you were psyched to go back?"

"Yeah, but that was before Callie, falling, and being caught."

"Explain please,"

So it told them, with every excruciatingly embarrassing detail their eyes got bigger and bigger. Miri looked pitiful.

"I'm so sorry Cass, that sucks to start your year that way but it'll probably get better for a smart, beautiful girl like you," Jess said, trying to get my hopes up. I looked at her like she had two heads. She must still think I'm three.

It only got worse.

Let me tell you about my family. We are a mess of somehow related people who have enemies and besties within each other. In my year alone there is Violet, George, Lena, Aine, Luke, Tyler, and Anna along with Miri, Kaylee, and Eira. Plus myself. That's just 5th year. There are 34 kids in this generation of the family. And with that many people you are sure to have an enemy. Miri and I have Kaylee and Eira, and it's not pretty. Any guy, class, thing, even space at the table Kaylee has to have, bigger, better, and (especially with guys) for longer.

So when Kaylee and Eira came into our compartment with Bryson I was about to blow. My solution? Storm out of the room with all of them staring confusedly after me. Bryson held out his hand after me, and Jess, Stella, and Brook ran after me. I found an empty compartment and sat down and cried. Then what I heard outside confused me.

"That bitch," a voice I recognized as Ali surprised me.

Ali is Kaylee's older sister, and her calling her own sister a bitch is bizarre.

"Come on Jess, Brook, Ali let's go in." Stella said as the door clicked open.

"Cass, I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior. I know she was acting so mean it's hard to believe she's related to you. But that guy was all over."

"Yeah right Ali, Bryson Thomas is the hottest kid in my year and Kaylee is pretty much his equivalent. Kaylee, I know."

Stella looked confused. I sat there looking at them.

"Cass this is a terrible way to start your year but ignore it, it'll get better."

The rest the ride I felt better, Miri joined us in the other compartment. I tried to forget but was really hard. I had faith that my year would get better. We got to Hogwarts in one piece, sat through the sorting banquet without any outbursts and that night I found sleep easier than I thought I would.


	2. The Project

"Mi, do you think I should dye part of my hair blue,"

"Why do I care?"

"I think I will, just highlights though, I'm going to do that right now."

I did the simple spell I learned in a book I had read over the summer, and then turned my focus back to Miri.

We had been at Hogwarts for two weeks and Miri and I were waiting for quidditch to start. There were tryouts tonight and Miri and I were sure to be on the team. Jess, Stella, and Bryson were on the team, so we needed a chaser, and a keeper. Stella was optimistic that we'd win.

That afternoon after classes Miri and I journeyed down to the quidditch pitch. Stella was organizing people by position, but I knew she was going to be needed for chaser and keeper try-outs, being a chase. Jess, the seeker, and Miri and I were basically in charge of getting them in the air.

"Hey girls," Bryson said, basically skipping down to meet us.

"Where were you, we need to start now!" Stella yelled panicky.

We sent the first wave of keepers, and Stella made her choice, with 5 out of 5 saves, Luke S. With him at the realm only one chaser could get any past him, out of all the chasers, Brook Potter had finally joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. All of her whole family was amazing quidditch players, her dad and her two brothers, Aidan and Max, play/ played professionally. She just was always injured, too sick, or too lazy to tryout.

Stella was pumped up. Amazing chasers, brilliant beaters, a skilled seeker, and an incredible keeper, this season was going to be awesome!

This year or teachers got tough. They gave us twice as much homework as all the other years combined. That was before this got big. They announced the project. I wasn't prepared for it. It was a way they said, for us to learn more about wizard family history.

"So, this year, all 5th year students will be pared up, to research a wizard family tree."

The response was sudden and loud. Many girls turned to their friends, and most everyone else was looking around with confused looks on their faces.

"Here are the pairs…" the headmaster rambled off pairs, and I zoned off till, "Cassandra Weasley, and Bryson Finnegan,"

I felt more than one pair of eyes glare at me, burning holes in my body. Callie, Kaylee, and Eira all looked about ready to curse a third arm on me, or something.

"Now," Headmaster Halpin called, "Miri Wood and Sean Daniel,"

Miri looked pleased; he was good looking enough for her. Callie was with Omer Tal, a disgusting boy with continuous illness. Eira and Kaylee were together, and they were pleased though they both wanted to be me, and I wanted to be Sean.

The next day we started our project. The sorting hat was out on the stool as we walked in the room. "Cassandra, pick a family for your project,"

I stuck my hand into the hat,

_Oh, I remember you, a very smart, talented girl. Do well on your project. You have the ability._

I looked toward Miri as I read the card.

"The Weasleys,"

"Wow, your own family, luck. Now Miss. Wood, your turn."

Miri quickly dropped her hand in and slowly read,

"The Malfoys"

Miri and I switched glances. Scorpius and Rose were our uncle and aunt, and they very nice, always welcoming us. Stella, their daughter was very nice two, she basically my favorite cousin that was not Miri. But after them, I'm sure Miri was going to have to get a little bit uncomfortable.

"In this project you and your partner will be researching your family, every partnership will have one week to interview your family,"

Miri looked scared.

"You each will have 1 period a day to do your research and to draw your family tree, make sure you do well, for this grade will go to your O.W.L scores.

I was dreading this as project more than I thought.

"Hey, Cass," I turned to see Sean, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with, maybe some flying or something?"

"Sure," I replied, Sean was hot, and the girls who didn't like Bryson, liked him. I was hitting all the bases, and trust me I was having fun doing it.

Bryson and Sean were best friends, and you rarely saw one without the other. As they walked away Miri ran up to me.

"OMG, I can't believe Sean Daniel asked you out, he is so hot."

"Well, he's your partner, and I'm not attached, so you can have when were done."

"What, he is so cute; you should be into him,"

"Well I'm not, so leave me alone,"

"Chill out, okay. I'm going to the library to get working on my project with Sean, have fun with Bryson."

"I will" I said, letting a smile creep on my face as I ran to the great hall to meet Bryson.

"Hey, if it isn't C," Bryson said, as I joined him in our common room.

"Don't call me that," I replied.

"Cassandra, c-a-s-s-a-n-d-r-a, I got it, Dee!"

"What?" I had sort of zoned out.  
"So Dee, are we going to go to the library or not."

"Sure, history books, here we come,"

"Off to library mi' lady," Bryson said as walked out of Gryffindor tower together.

As we approached the library, I saw Miri looking extremely board, staring at us through the window. Sean was rambling on about something or other and I 'm not really sure, but Mi was about ready to stab his hand.

"5th year project material this way, and what family are you dear?" the elderly librarian asked, and yes I don't know her name, but I'm not really the type to go to the library.

"The Weasleys,"

"Yes, oh yes, I have a special book for you two," said Mrs. Librarian as she shuffled through a stack of the oldest, dustiest, dullest books I have ever seen.

"Here it is" and plopped the biggest book I had ever seen right down in front of us, and in surprise we both backed up about 5 feet.

"Well Dee we now have a place to start," he said in a strained voice, trying to pick up that huge book.

"Why am I Dee again?" I said trying not to laugh as he struggled with carrying the book.

"C-a-s-s-a-n-d, see you have a d in your name, D, or D-e-e, which one do you want, the book is so damn heavy," he exclaimed setting it down on a table in the far corner of the library.

"Where do you want to start Dee, how about with the newest generation, you and your cousins or whatever you call them, youngest Ava Weasley, "

"Oh stop it; we aren't going to read about my sister, I know all about her. She's a genius Ravenclaw who takes N.E.W.T classes in her third year, she looks just like my mother, my father says, but I don't know who that is, so in other words, she has long, strait blonde hair and blue eyes, got the brains and the looks, but life isn't fair is it?"

Bryson looked appalled, trying to figure out my family just by knowing about my youngest sister, but maybe if I ranted about Holly like that he would know what went on in my head.

"Ok, got that Holly Weasley,"

"Blonde beauty, got the looks but not the brains, Gryffindor but must have dated every good looking boy in her, and is now moving onto ours. She just passes every year and my dad still loves her, has my mother's eyes. All of us do."

"Okay, well now, how about Lena Weasley,"

I racked and searched my mind for information on my quiet cousin Lena.

"Lena, you know her, I mean you dated her right? Anyway she's a really quiet Ravenclaw who likes to read and snog boys, daughter of Roxanne Weasley and Liam Thomas, though he died right before she was born, pretty sad really. She has three sisters, Victoria, Katrina, and Rane. "

"Next, my favorite at the moment, Kaylee Weasley,"

"What do you want, my opinion or what I really know, and I'll say my opinion. Kaylee is a girl who throws herself at any boy that comes her way, and at the moment it happens to be you. She's the daughter of Hugo Weasley and Lila something or other, their divorced now, but she lives with her mom one month and her dad one month. She has two sisters, Allison and Anna, both of who are a lot nicer than she is."

"Well, look at the time; we must be going to potions, your second best subject, so that was pretty productive."

"Where are we going to put the book?"

"I'll hide it for us don't worry," he said, walking away into the library, but before he walked away he winked and said,

"Don't worry, we may have a lot of people but I know we can do this, next time though you might want to dye your hair red, not blue."

That was the last I saw of him before he disappeared, and that was where Miri found me ten minutes later, as we walked to potions, I wondered where he did put the book.


	3. The Accident

"_Hey guys are you ready."_

"_Stell, we're going to do great."_

"_Miri, you ARE too perky. Cass was right."  
"Hey where are Cass and Bryson?"_

_**WHEN I GET THERE**_

"Sorry we're late."

"Had detention."

"For what?" Jess asked, looking highly suspicious.

"No reason." I said

"Staying late in the library." Bryson said at the exact same.

Last night we had fallen asleep during our project time. It was not a pretty sight when Headmaster Longbottom found me sleeping on top of Bryson, he assumed too much. We had a lecture on mature behavior and then a three hour detention.

"Well what ever happened," Stella said, snapping me out of another world. "Go get changed."

We ran to our lockers and got out our uniforms.

"Sorry about last night Bryson. It was a lot more awkward than when my Dad talked to me."

"I had never had a talk."

I looked Bryson in the eye, and then I remembered his terribly sad story. His mother had died when he was six. He was left with his older brother, who is now a seventh year, named Jack. He also had a little sister, who was going to Hogwarts next year, named Abbey. Last year his dad died. He walked around the school, focused on his studies for a whole month with no social interaction. It was a torture for me to watch.

"Sorry."

"You all ready said that."

"Well I'm saying it again, and good luck out there."

"You too, Dee, you too."

I felt there was a lot more there than I thought.

"And were off, Gryffindor gets possession of the quaffle, Mr. Bryson Finnegan takes the quaffle shoots and scores, 10 points for Gryffindor!"

The game went on forever; I almost didn't think the bludger were released. Then it happened I was distracted by Bryson almost falling. Then in the back of my head I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and blacked out.

_One week later_

"You said she would wake up yesterday."

"Be patient Mr. Finnegan."

"I can't be. I NEED to see her eyes."

"You WHAT!"

"Sorry Kaylee, but were done."

"Great, got to go see Sean."

"Soon Mr. Finnegan."

And I opened my eyes.

"Ah, you didn't just hear the last conversation, did you?"

I let a knowing smile cross my face as I replied.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, I'm going to get Miri, and I might go hook up with Callie."

"Of course, have fun!"

"You too."

"I will I'm in the hospital wing!"

"He likes you!" The women taking care of me said.

"Thanks Healer Brown, very helpful."

"You're welcome."

My dad came in next. He took one look at me and sat down, hard, in the chair next to the bed.

"Cassandra, you said you wouldn't get in trouble."

"We were working on a project after a week of school, and a three hour quidditch practice. We just fell asleep!"

"Then you end up in the hospital wing. Cassandra, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not a genius or an idiot who does do things behind the professor's back, I'm not perfect, but I'm not that bad. Why do you always yell at me and not Ava or Holly, always, _Cassandra_."

"Cassandra, you just are so much more work than your sisters…"

"Excuse me I just disappear in the summer. I say 'going to the Mi's' or, 'going to the lake' or 'going into the woods' or 'walking the dog'. I never do anything wrong. Ever. For god's sake Dad, what's the real reason, you know what just go, if you aren't here to make me feel better leave."

He left.

The rest of the day, people came went. Miri and Sean spent a whole hour with me and Sean surprisingly broke off our date. I actually knew it was going to happen. They were giving each other looks.

"Sooo, Miri, who did Bryson hook up with?"

"Callie. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him look like that before. What happened?"

"I don't want to replay it."

"Cass, you know he was here all week. He barley ate. He muttered Dee in his sleep. Something's going on. Why did you guys get detention anyway?"

"We were studying and, uh, we fell asleep, uh, together, and uh…"

"Enough with the uh's. What actually happened?"

"Thanks Mi. Dear old Headmaster Longbottom thought we had slept together."

They looked highly amused.

"I'll have to go clap Headmaster on the back next time I see him. Bye Cass, Mi, I'll see you guys later. I've got to go talk to an old buddy of mine." Sean called to us as he exited the hall.

As soon as he left, Miri burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Cassie, I thought that I was lame with guys, but you get the prize. Seriously?"

"I have other problems. Go get me a piece of parchment and a quill I need to ask Maxie a question."

"Why?"  
"I want to go to his flat for Christmas."

"Why?"  
"I don't want to go home."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The next week was sleeping late, no homework, sweets, visitors, and me moping around like an idiot. I hated it. Maxie came in to visit me.

"Cassie! What the hell happened to you?"

"It's called quidditch, relationships and parents. You've had experienced all of them. Tell me what to do!" I pleaded at my older cousin.

"Quidditch, I can't help you with. It's your own problem. Now Cassie, tell me about the other two." He said with a laugh.

I told him, and his facial expressions made me laugh out loud. I was hilarious.

"Wow. Um, I know. Bryson will fall into your arms by the end of the year, don't worry. Next, you can stay with me but you have to apologize to your dad."

"Why. I get in trouble and he yells. Holly almost gets kicked out of Hogwarts for intimate relationships and Dad goes, 'Holly, I am very disappointed in you,' and leaves it at that."

"Just apologize, bye Cassie, I'm going to see Miri."

I have no idea what goes through my cousin's head sometimes.

I finally got out of the hospital wing a week and a half after I woke up, so to say. I was looking forward to walking, quidditch, and yes, even classes. It was hard to have to sit in the hospital wing a watch everyone come and go. Plus I needed to go hunt down Mr. Bryson Finnegan. He only came when I was sleeping for some reason so I hadn't seen him in around a week and a half. From what I had heard from Sean and Miri he had spent nearly all his time on the project, homework, or quidditch. Callie followed him everywhere and apparently, Bryson didn't love that. Anyways I was so excited to be on my feet. Curiously enough, my annoying sisters never came to visit. Everyone who was related at all to a Weasley and was at Hogwarts came except for them. My Grandpa Bill and Grand-mere came to visit me. But not my stinking sisters.

As I walked out of the hospital wing, I was nearly bombarded by Bryson and Sean.

"Oh, Dee, I thought you would never get out of there."

"Yeah Cass, next time, watch out for the bludgers!"

I tried to respond but as soon as I opened my mouth, I was enveloped in a bear hug by the two.

"Stell is going to be so happy, and trust me, she was about to attack Madame Brown for keeping you so long."

"Finn, you can let go now," I said looking right over his shoulder to where Sean was smirking at me.

"We really missed you Dee, don't do that again. See ya later."

Why do I always feel like whenever I talk to Bryson there's a greater meaning under his mundane words?

A/N Sorry it took so long, computer issues, I'm going away, so don't expect anything till late August.


	4. Vacation

The rest of the time before break was normal. Classes, homework, quidditch, homework, the project, homework. The professors had decided that we needed more homework than we had ever before. Plus, Stella was punishing me, and the rest of our team with extra practices. Brook was often heard muttering about how her grandfather, Oliver Wood, held less practices. I thought it was fine until she started holding 5 am practices. Then I got mad.

My vacation plans had cleared up. I had apologized to my dad, and I was going to stay with my family. We still had a Weasley Christmas dinner, though now we had it at the Potter Mansion.

On the day before break, we had a project period. We were on my grandparent's generation, and it was going to take forever. Harry Potter's closest friends were the Weasleys, and we had a lot of work to do. Today we were working on Fred Weasley, and I was dreading it.

"Hey, Dee, can you pass me the book? We really need to start working on Fred."

"Finn, Fred is a very, very, sore topic for my family, so I'll tell you about him, Fred Weasley was the 4th Weasley brother, he was 2 minutes older than his brother George. He and George loved to cause chaos. When they were little they liked to prank their brothers, and when they got to Hogwarts, they held the record of most detentions, closing on the Marauders in the generation before them. They went on to form Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. During the war, they both supported Harry Potter, and Fred Gideon Weasley died on May 2nd 1998, protecting Hogwarts from Voldemort."

Bryson was looking at me in awe.

"Okay then, Dee what are you doing over break, I thought we could get some of our interviews done…"

"Yeah, Oh my god, you and Sean should come to the Weasley's Christmas Eve party, we can do our interviewing."

"Some of it, I still want a day away from this place."

"So you'll come?"

"Sure."

"I have to go to DADA. Bye Finn,"

"Bye Dee,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Cassandra, Cassie, CASS? I don't think she's alive."

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey Miri, how are you."

"Fine, and thanks for asking my permission before inviting two boys to our holiday party."

"It's not like they're staying at your house, chill."

"Wait Cass, they ARE staying at my house!" Miri was screaming at this point.

My face must have shown my shock.

"Yeah, so anyways, I"

I rudely interrupted her.

"Miri, I'm so sorry, they can stay, stay at my house." I said trying to make sure my pain wasn't clear across my face.

"Great that fixes that. In other news we have to get on the train now."

"Cool."

Miri and I ran towards the train, we were a bit behind schedule. The boys had saved us seats so that we could work on our project, but Bryson and I couldn't focus, which might have been the cause of Miri and Sean, who were laughing and whispering.

"So, we're going to leave, I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun."

"Cool,"

"Sean, meet us on the platform."

"I will."

We quietly closed the compartment door behind us, and Bryson burst out laughing, I even cracked a smile.

"Come on Dee, let's go find a new compartment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

We walked the whole train; obviously there were a lot of people. Bryson was looking in ever compartment on the left, and I did the same on the right. Once in a while a scream would come from the compartment Bryson just opened. We finally found an empty compartment and sat down. Bryson burst out laughing.

"7 girls screamed when I poked my head inside."

"Hilarious, I asked a bunch of 6th year boys, and one took off his shirt, hey who did you stay with over the summer?"

"My Grandfather."

"Oh, why aren't you staying with him now?"

"Jack is staying with Ali Weasley and Abbey's going to stay at a muggle friend's house."

"Why?"

"My grandfather died in October."

I just gave him a look. My mother was as good as dead, and whenever I told someone my story, they would say "I'm so sorry". It drove me crazy.

"What do I say?"

"Nothing,"

Slowly and impossibly he slowly reached in and his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and felt his hands on my back. I ran my hands through his hair. It was amazing, it was…

BANG

"What the fuck was that?" Bryson was mad.

"Holly?"

My devil sister had made reappearance.

"Looks like I interrupted something. I just wanted to meet the boy that was staying at our house. Nice to meet you Brice,"

"It's Bryson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Holly and her latest sat down, he was a 7th year Ravenclaw with golden hair and green eyes. She could not have done any better, but he could have.

"Cassandra," I visibly flinched at the use of my full name, "You finally got a boyfriend!"

"We're not…"

"I have a girlfriend…"

"Oh, I get this, it's a forbidden relationship."

"Holly, bug off, leave us alone, but your friend can stay."

"Come on Leo, let's go."

My sister finally listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

On the platform my dad was waiting.

"Cassandra, where are these boys?"

"They ARE coming, Bryson just had to go get Sean, here they come now."

My father was glaring in their direction.

"Dad, they both have girlfriends."

"Okay Cassandra."

"Hey Finn, Sean, over here."

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I'm Bryson Finnegan,"

"And I'm Sean Daniels."

My dad was mildly impressed with their manners.

"Nice to meet you boys, I'm sure you know my other daughters, Holly and Ava."

"We've been acquainted," Bryson said with a fake smile toward Holly.

"Very well then, we must be heading home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So boys, this is the guest wing. You guys will be down that hallway, and I wouldn't leave it a night unless you want to be killed"

"Cool, where are you going?"

"I have to talk with my dad."

"Cass, stay, I want to hang out."

"I have to go, trust me."

"Bye Dee, see you later."

And I left. Walking toward my dad's study, I was worrying about what was I going to say? I mean he was really mad, I was the bad girl in the house and still I was the most like him. He confused me.

"Hey Dad, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, Cassandra, I wanted to apologize, you were right I was being on fair. From now on I will be a little less tough with you. You deserve better."

"Dad one question, can't you call me Cass?"

"No I can't."

I will never get my father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Dinner was awkward.

And that was an understatement.

Bryson and Sean sat on either side of me and across from my sisters. I was looking right into Holly's eyes.

"So, Bryson you play, quidditch right?"

"Yes, I'm center chaser."

"And what do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I want to play quidditch."

"So, Sean you're a good looking boy, do you have a girlfriend?"

"In fact Mr. Weasley, I do."

"And who may that be?"

"Miri Wood."

My dad almost choked on his food.

"WHO?"

"Miri Wood, do you know her, I mean I'm sure you do she's Cass's best friend."

"Yes, she's also my niece."

Sean's eyes got huge.

"What?"

"We're cousins." I said helpfully.

"Gee, thanks Cassie, you couldn't have told me earlier?"

"I was going to tell you on the train but you guys were going to make me vomit with all that kissing."

"And you and Bryson didn't make you vomit, because it almost made me." Holly said into her potatoes.

"What was that Holly?" My dad said.

"Nothing Daddy." Holly said with a sickening sweet smile.

Sean and Bryson were having a silent conversation. They had talked about our kiss.

"So, Ava, Cass here tells me you are a genius."

"I am considered on, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

I could feel my anger sizzling over and exploding. Accidental magic was allowed, but I had never done any after my first year at Hogwarts, but I was on the brink. My sisters were making me want to murder them. Purposely they were embarrassing me in front of my friends. They were trying to make my life a living hell. I was going to explode. Then they would have to clean my intestines off the wall. My spirit would enjoy it.

"Sean what classes do take?"

Thank you dear father of mine!

"I take all the regular classes plus Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divinations."

"And what's your favorite?"

"Transfigurations, I'm very good at it, I want to be a healer when I leave Hogwarts so I also like potions and charms."

"A healer is a respected profession, good choice."

My dad went somewhere anyone who knew Bryson wouldn't go. He had insulted him AND quidditch. My dad was going to pay.

"Well , if I'm not wrong you were a quidditch player yourself, why don't you like it?" Bryson said in a questioning manor that only meant he was attacking.

" , may I remind you that only a select few make it into professional quidditch. You have no chance."

"That's it. I've lost it. Dad, stop you've welcomed my friends into our house only to ridicule them in front of me and my sisters. What's your problem? You said it was fine, you can't run my life by scaring them. I'm going to Miri's"

I stood up and left the table. I heard a chair squeal in the background.

"Dee, wait."

"Finn, I'm going you can't help me right now, I need Miri."

"Do you?"

"Brice, not right now," I said turning on my heels to face him. "Let me go."

"Cassie, I'm here if you need me," he said taking a brave step forward and wrapping me in a hug. "And I always will be."

That's the way my dad found us, hugging with me sobbing into his chest.


End file.
